


Far away in a manger.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: Christmas can be a bittersweet time of year.





	

Never had the penthouse in Sion felt... felt... well so homely Asami Ryuichi realised with a wash of surprise and, dare he say it, warmth, although he would never admit that to anyone, of course. Akihito was, as ever, the perfect host and although the food was foreign and the god more so, he had embraced this Christmas thing with his usual electrifying and eminently contagious enthusiasm. He was determined that the traditions of the woman who had passed him down his striking fairness, his Norwegian grandmother, were to be continued so at this moment they were holding a Christmas party.

Yes, he, Asami Ryuchi, leading businessman and all round big bad underworld wolf, was the reluctant and slightly surprised secondary host of a western style Christmas party.

Aki had paused in his mad dash around, making sure everyone's glass was well topped up, to greet Kei and his wife as they entered with their baby son, whatever his name was.

Oh, Hisao, that was it.

Akihito cooed quietly over the sleeping child no doubt, if his secretary and his wife's pleased smiles were anything to go by, finding something kind to say about the round, and to Asami's eyes, very plain faced little creature. Their elder boy ran straight into his beloved Uncle Ai Ai's arms and he wondered how long his slight lover would manage to swing the child's substantial body round in a circle as the child had definitely inherited his fathers impressive build. He had of course gifted his friend and faithful secretary's children each a generous donation for their college fund as a birth gift but he was pleased that now it at least the younger child had the decency to be asleep. Aki on the other hand seemed genuinely enthralled by the podgy thing, ah well, if it kept his partner happy that was all to the good he supposed.

They were all here, what his little lover fondly referred to as their family, their strange dysfunctional family he thought with a smirk, watching as the boy hastened to supply the newcomers with their refreshment of choice. Suoh was talking earnestly with Momo and the actress was gesturing enthusiastically at some key point she was determined that the huge bodyguard was obviously reluctant to take on board. The sceptical shrug the big blond gave seemed to spur the beautiful woman to merely increase the intensity of her discussion with him. Good luck with that, Momo, he thought knowing well the stubborn nature of his head of security.

Takaba senior and his wife were watching their son indulgently and although the man had never truly accepted their relationship on many levels he did at least tolerate their unusual paring if only for the sake of his partner and their only child. Takaba sama was the fairer skinned of the couple clearly being of Caucasian descent and although she did not have her sons stunning blue eyes it was clear that she was where his striking pallor originated.  His house surgeon, Saki sama was there too, resplendent in a scarlet dress which had the unfortunate appearance to Asami's overly experienced eyes as if she were dressed in fresh spilled blood. She was happily conversing with his very useful cousin Kuroda, his powerful contact in the police department who had had to use the private entrance to Sion to preserve the secrecy of their relationship.

They had all assembled willingly pandering to Aki's invitation, cheerfully decorated with pines and a fat man dressed in archaic clothes, to enjoy an exotic combination of food that the boy assured them the westerners would be also be sharing today with their families far across the world.

"Merry Christmas to one and all!" The blond boy said with a big grin as they gathered to the feast, his pleasure brighter and a thousand times more lovely for Asami than any of the glittering lights on the irritatingly prickly green tree that he and his men had struggled up to their penthouse in the executive lift.

Turkey had rarely looked so good and tasted so bland he thought as he chewed silently at the meal. Why on earth didn't the westerners mix the salty dark sauce apparently called gravy in with it as it cooked to give it some kind of flavour? And what in heavens name were the small green grenade like vegetables Aki had said were sprouts (sprouts of what he wondered, suspiciously?) meant to add to any meal Asami wondered? He was very careful not to be caught slipping all three into his jacket pocket so as not to cause a scene although he did manage to exchange raised eyebrows with Suoh as he was attempting to do the same thing.

Dessert was vile, over sweet and cloying were two of the least of his complaints about it, though at least Akihito had been merciful and only served him a sliver of the revolting brownish blob. On the up side he and his two second in commands did enjoy setting fire to the brandy and watching its blue flame as he carried the pudding to the table was, for him the highlight of the meal. 

Aki ate everything with delighted relish of course and now that the meal was over he was once again Uncle Ai Ai, bouncing the round eyed baby on his knee and kissing it while the bigger brother and he took turns licking a striped walking stick while they shared the excitement of poking at the sparkling Christmas tree baubles. The young man seeming oblivious that the little turnip he was holding was dribbling semi digested pureed carrot on the delicate satin of that expensive scarlet shirt that Asami had bought him for the gift he knew was part of the tradition for the day.

"He has always loved children." Aki's mother said fondly watching her son playing with the children.

"That is probably," Asami replied, also enjoying the view but for different reasons as he became distracted and his eyes began to slip down the lithe body." because, at heart, he still is one."

"I think Akihito is child like not childish, Mrs Takaba!" Momo defended the boy as she joined them." It is part of his charm."

"He always said that he wanted lots of children," the older woman continued a dreamy, sentimental look on her pleasant face." and that he would give me a household full of grandchildren."

"Well," Momo added quickly seeing the shadow that crossed Asami's face at her words." there is a lot more to life than marriage and snotty kids."

"But imagine how handsome," the lady continued as if in a dream clasping her hands to her bosom." my boy would look in a white Tuxedo with a pink gardenia in his lapel?"

"Then I will buy him one," Asami responded his voice as dry as straw when what he really wanted to say to her was 'MY boy, now, woman, not yours!'." for his next birthday."

"I would have liked more children but it was not to be." the fair skinned woman seemed oblivious of big mans worsening mood." They are a blessing we are not all granted, Asami san, but they are all about continuance."

"Aki can wear the suit at my next premiere," Momo interjected brightly, pulling at his arm to draw him and hoping to deflect the brooding darkness in the tall mans eyes as he watched his little lover laughing happily with the children." and you, Ryuchi, can make a matched pair with another, what a handsome couple you will make!"

Asami allowed himself to be drawn away as Takaba senior came to his wife's side to watch their son joyfully unaware of his partners ill humoured mood, playing hide and seek behind the decorated tree.

xxx 

"No. I have told you, Akihito," the yakuza said his face as impassive as carved stone." I have business in Shanghai, I may be late but I will be back the day after tomorrow  

"But you went in March and every month since," the boy reasoned swinging his long legs as he sat on the work surface in the kitchen while he watched his handsome lover finish his breakfast." I wont be any bother, I promise."

"No." the man said emptying his glass of orange juice.

"But I have never even been to China!" Aki tried again.

"No." Asami said rising.

"You will not even see me," the boy whined." I will leave the jet after you and be waiting on it for your return!"

"No." the bigger man said putting his plates into the dish washer. 

"Oh come on, you mean bastard," the blond pleaded." I only want to see the Bund and a few of the other sights." 

"No." his lover said shouldering his overnight bag.

"You can send a goon," he offered in desperation  when Kirishima opened the door." to keep an eye on me if you want!"

"No." the other repeated calmly kissing his boy on the forehead in farewell. 

"Ow!" the photographer cried out as he banged his forehead against the doorframe in frustration."That hurt! I hate you!!"

"Get Kodo to put some Arnica on that for you." Asami instructed raising an eyebrow as he watched the boy rubbing his head. Then the blue eyes narrowed shrewdly as a new plan dawned on him.

"I will let you rub whatever you want all over me," he said turning towards the bigger man and licking the tip his pink tongue slowly across his pink lips and Asami paused at last, hunger glittering in his golden eyes." once we are on the plane!"

"No!" The dark eyes blinked and then he stepped out of the apartment." Now try and keep out of mischief while I am away."

"Aaasammmii!" complained loudly to no one but the thick door.

xxx

"You get on well with them." Asami said thoughtfully looking back down to where his lover had been playing water volley ball with some of the local children as they frolicked in the warm deep blue ocean of the pacific island. 

"Who?" the other said rubbing his bleached nearly white hair dry with his dinosaur patterned towel." the kids? Yeah, of course I do, they are amazing, all kids are!"

"Hmmm," the big man said returning to his laptop." Good, they say that they are the future."

Aki looked at the man suspiciously but the others mask was back in place and he shrugged and lay back in the shade of the big sun parasol to enjoy the warmth while many miles north Tokyo suffered one of the winters first typhoons.

xxx

"What does he do, though?" Aki had made a fresh cup of white tea for Kirishima who had just come in from the lashing November rain." It is every other weekend now!"

"Thank you for the tea, Takaba," the man said and Aki leaned forward hopeful of finally getting some information on his lovers increasingly frequent absences." and I am sorry but if the Boss wanted you to tell you what he was doing then he would have done so."

"Aiii!" the boy said turning on his heel and stomping off angrily, his growing curiosity and now burgeoning anxiety unappeased.

xxx

"Business, Akihito." Asami said heading for the living room door with the ringing of the others 'new' phone.

"Of course." Aki said chewing his lips to keep back a more cutting comment that sprung to his tongue. The phone had appeared about a week before and although his big lover always hurried to answer it he always made sure to do it in private and away from him particularly. He had become increasingly concerned with the strange secrecy with which the phone was surrounded with. Asami never took it out of his pocket except to answer it and however much he had tried Aki had never been able to find it unattended.

One morning he came across his lover talking quietly but urgently in to it in their bedroom and when the man spotted him he jabbed the off button shoving it deep in to his pocket before continuing on as if nothing untoward had happened. Although Asami seemed as attentive and passionate as ever the boy began to feels pangs of sorrow mixing in with his frustrated anger.

He suspected an affair. 

The boy had few he was close enough to talk about the delicacies of his relationship with the powerful ganglord for many obvious reasons although he had tried, unsuccessfully with Kirishima and then in near desperation with his quiet wife, Sumi. He had sat in the toy strewn kitchen a floor below the penthouse which the family called home.  

"Our men have many secrets," she confided over tea and biscuits." that I, for one, would rather not share, Aki." 

"Of course, but this is different," Aki sighed sadly trying to explain that his lovers strange calls and unexplained trips, that were happening with more regularity, were being handled in a way that was out of character." He is becoming more and more secretive about it all."

"If you do not want to confront him then you will have to trust him, Asami san," the kindly woman comforted laying a warm hand on his white one." and just hope for the best."

"I know but what if..." but his words ran out into silence as he knew she was right and he had no real choice but to hope that the problem resolved itself.

"Are you having a Christmas party again this year, Aki," Sumi said trying to change the subject to a more positive subject." the boys were talking about the last one for months afterwards."

"Well," the boy said gloomily." maybe."

"I will help you," she suggested in a brighter tone." and it will give you something to look forward to!"

xxx

"No." Asami said abruptly, not even looking up from his laptop." No party this year, there is too much on already."

Aki's mouth dropped open at the blunt rejection of his suggestion and his heart dropped when THE phone went off in the others pocket and without a word the man rose and left the room before he answered it.

Normally Aki would have objected.

Normally Aki would have stood his ground.

Normally Aki would have fought his case.

Normally Aki would have just gone ahead and started party preparations anyway knowing he could always persuade Asami later.

This time though he just crept quietly to their bedroom and locked himself into the bathroom before turning on the shower to hide the noise of his crying in case the other man returned.

xxx

Christmas eve came and he phoned to organise meeting his mother for a Christmas coffee the next day to honour their western ancestors tradition this year, He tried to keep the melancholy that had crept around his tender heart from his voice but of course she heard it.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?" she asked concern clear in her voice.

"Of course," he lied lacing his voice with false cheer." I will see you tomorrow."

Later Akihito had not meant to spy he had just wanted a late night glass of water not even realising Asami was back from work when he heard a movement in the kitchen and went to say hello.

"Of course I am excited, my dear," Asami's deep voice was low and soft." and I am pleased that you have set a date at last."

Akihito's heart stopped and his lungs ceased to function.

He had been right.

An affair then.

He should have known his happiness could not last he thought as he swallowed down the pain he felt.

"I realised a while ago, Eri," his lover continued with a soft laugh." that a man needs an heir."

Eri?

A woman then.

Someone to marry and raise a proper family with.

He imagined them together then, two beautiful people with perfect black haired babies.

Something so much more than anything he could ever offer.

"Ha, as we had hoped then, my dear," Asami sounded more emotional talking with this woman than Aki had almost ever heard him." a girl and a boy, perfect."

Yes, he loved Asami enough to feel that he deserved this happiness.

"I will tell Takaba tomorrow." the man was assuring his woman." It will be a shock for him, of course, but he is young, he will soon adapt to his new position."

Aki felt his heart break with a deep, painful wrench deep in his chest.

"I am building Sion to last well beyond my lifetime," Asami continued his voice roughened with emotion but still smiling." and now I have found someone to love, our children will make my life complete."

The boy clamped his teeth sharply into the meat of his fist to stop the sob bursting from his lips as bitter tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks. How could a little nothing like himself ever have imagined that he could hold the attention of such a powerful and amazing creature like Asami for long. Really he had done well to hold the position of bedwarmer with the glorious yakuza for as long as he had.  

He turned and ran on light bare feet back to the bedroom and when several hours later Asami followed him he flipped his tear soaked pillow over to lie his wet cheek upon the fresh side in feigned sleep. Asami's big traitorous arm slipped around his narrow, barren waist and he waited till he heard the others soft snores before he slid out of the bed and crept through to the sitting room.

Aki rocked miserably, trying to keep the noise of his weeping as quiet as possible so as not to wake his....Asami.

What was he to do?

Should he wait to be cast out or should he try to retain a vestige of self respect and just leave voluntarily before he was made to?

His befuddled mind wallowed in his misery, not letting logic take hold and he changed his plans every five minutes. He quickly ruled out murdering his love rival as he had never been violent especially to a woman and he would still have lost the war for Asami's heart.

Taking his own life sounded a peaceful solution to his grieving soul but he carefully wrapped that suddenly tempting escape route away for another time. He felt sick to the stomach with sadness and half mad with confusion although he chided himself that he had not seen this coming sooner. How had Asami kept up the appearance of the attentive lover and amusing companion while balancing wooing this Eri woman and his soon to be wife? An hour passed and his plans were no clearer and then another and a third and then more until he looked up as the winter sun filtered through the thin cloud to creep in to the big windows.

Akihito sat eventually having drained himself empty of both tears and ideas after he had whittled his choices down to moving reluctantly back with his parents or asking Kou if he could Sofa surf with him for a week or two before he got himself sorted out. He was slumped back into the soft leather of the luxurious sofa trying to gather the energy to pack when he heard a quiet sound from behind him.

"Good morning, kitten," Asami voice was still furry with sleep." you are up early."

"Asami." he managed through his sandpapered throat. 

"Is it not your Christmas day?" the man asked casually going over to the sink to fill the kettle as if their world had not come to an end." Where is my present?"

Christmas day? He realised then that it was indeed day and the long, dreadful night was over and he was still here in this sumptuous, once home. With his sumptuous once lover, dressed only in soft lounge pants bending to lightly kiss his forehead before ruffling his unkempt mop of bed hair. His big beautiful body settling into his seat on the other sofa like the deadly big cat he was, only to watch him with his predatory golden eyes.

"Fuck Christmas!" Aki murmured without enough energy left to add the vitriol it deserved. He had bought, with all his cash and a bit of help from the bank of Mum and Dad, a slightly faulty, dark blue Armani suit which he had spent several hours of hard tailoring to restore it to meet the gang lords high standards but he would rather give it to a tramp now though.

"Tsk, tsk," Asami chided slipping a curious glance at the unhappy blond over the rim of his mug." Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Here it comes, the boy thought hunching his shoulders slightly and sucking in his breath to weather the blow as if there were a physical threat from the other man.

"Why?" he whispered closing his eyes and waiting for the axe to fall.

"You said," the man said leaning back so that his glorious, heavily muscled bare chest ensnared even Aki's weary eyes." that you were meeting your mother at ten and it is after nine already."

"Wha...?" the man must be lying but a glance at the digital display on the x box confirmed it. He jumped up, conscious how very important punctuality was to his mother." but we need to talk!" 

"Indeed," the man's eyes seemed to narrow thoughtfully and he rose putting down his half empty coffee cup." but after, I am going for my shower now."

"But..." the boy stuttered raising his watery eyes up to him.

"Later." the man was already at the doorway as he left Akihito open mouthed but speechless." I have a busy morning ahead."

xxx

There was nothing left but to pull on his hi tops and the first, none too fresh clothes he found and stumble out into the world and right now he really wanted his mother. He must have looked a sight because he saw the alarm in her face when she saw him and she quickly drew him to her side and pulled out a large packet of tissues from her bag.

"Oh, darling what has happened?" she cooed hugging him as if he were a child again." Has he hurt you? Tell me everything."

People stared at them and the staff avoided their table like the plague as he wailed out his tale, trying (but failing miserably) to do it as quietly as he could when he remembered where they were. His mother stayed remarkably calm, he assumed because nobody reaches her age without having to negotiate at least a few oceans of stormy waters in their life. 

"So can I stay with you and Dad for a few days," he asked eventually through wet sobs." until I can talk to my friend?"

"Well, let's get some of your things from Asami san's first." she said looking at her watch and trying to dab the worst of the tears and snot from his blotchy cheeks.

"No," The boy objected shaking his head vehemently." I can't go back, I will send someone to pick them up in a day or two."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear," his mother said spitting on the tissue disgustedly and, ignoring his objection, scrubbing loose a particularly stubborn smudge on his chin." You said yourself Asami san was going to be busy today. We will be finished up before gets back."

When did his mother get so tough he wondered as he reluctantly trailed after her into the executive lift at Sion?

"Chin up, Aki," she hissed before the doors slid shut." and put those shoulders back, you don't want to hide that handsome face do you?"

Well, yes, yes he did actually, he thought grumpily, slouching against the wall as they ascended while his mother materialised a comb from her seemingly bottomless bag and dragged it through the bird's nest of his hair despite his weak protests. The two guards that bowed politely at the pair when the doors opened again seemed unable to control the grins on their smug bloody faces. and the whole security team were probably going to throw a party to celebrate his departure he realised with another stab of sorrow.

Bastards!

Holding her head high his mother adjusted his sweatshirt one last time as he swiped his security card miserably through the slot and slowly pushed the heavy door open, probably, he realised with a deep sigh, for the last time.

Silence greeted them.

A small silent collection of people, Dr Saki, Kirishima and Suoh and strangely and to his acute discomfort his quiet wife Sumi, with downcast eyes, stood before him shifting slightly with what assumed to be embarrassment.

And Asami was standing there too impeccable as ever in the new Armani suit that he had not given him yet.

Aki's mouth seemed to rarely be closed lately he thought but after a minute then sadness and a pinch of anger swept through him and he made to move past his ex towards the bedroom where most of his meagre possessions lay. How dare the man make this a public dismissal in front of them and his own mother!

Had he no mercy?

Had he no shame?

No, he was Asami bloody Ryuchi, of course he had not a iota of either in his icy soul. 

"Akihito?" A large warm hand caught his arm as he moved and he was drawn by it to face the big man. His heart hurt and his stomach flipped painfully to be so close to the one he wanted so much but now knew he could never have.

"Don't make this any worse, Asami....san," he pleaded through a tight throat and tears welling when he had thought he had no more left." just let me go quietly"."

"Go?" the big man asked, the unbearably perfect eyebrows arching." But you have only just arrived!" 

" Mother..." he summoned her trying to turn for the front door as a sob broke free at last but his mother had moved further in to the room and seemed to be oblivious to him of a sudden and he could no longer manage his words. " Please, just... Asami, have pity."

"Enough!" Aki jumped in fright as Asami spoke so loudly drawing him to the warmth of his broad chest and steered him towards where his mother was now kneeling.  

Oh, please..." he pleaded, weeping, surely he was shamed enough by being cast out to make room for another like a common whore without this fruitless struggling in front of these people. 

"Shh, shh, kitten," Asami soothed, holding him close, although the use of his pet name rubbed salt into his wounds." or you will wake them." 

Them?

Wake who? He thought blearily as he was pulled unwillingly to where his mother still knelt not even glancing up at them and beyond her was a small horribly garish little Christmas tree bedecked with string after string of twinkling coloured lights.

Between though were two strange little rocking chairs.

With small dolls in them.

"Wha...?" he said scrubbing roughly at his eyes in disbelief.

They were not dolls but two tiny, new born babies.

He was literally struck dumb, paralysed with shock in Asami's strong embrace.

His mother looked up at him, her own eyes misty and he felt his other friends pressing round them expectantly.

Then the true cruelty of it all sank in.

"Oh, oh," and his knees began to buckle as he crumpled to the floor beside the little things in a daze." they are you and your new wife's."

"Why would I want a new wife," Asami smirked evilly sinking down to sit beside him." when my old one gives me so much grief?"

"You are married?" It was all too much, his brain felt like mush.

"If you are offering to make an honest man of me," the big man said hugging him even closer." then I accept! Kei, quickly, get the papers drawn up to sign before he changes his mind!"

"At once, sir." the secretary pulled out his phone and started typing quickly.

"Wha... where...," Aki stumbled to articulate." Stop this craziness, whose are these, are you their father, Asami?"

"Yes." and that one word struck his chest like a bullet of disappointment, his tiny hope crushed.

"Oh," he paused to draw in a sad breath." and their mother?"

"You."

The room seemed to hold its breath as Aki struggled to process the word.

"Me?" he asked lamely looking up at the molten gold of his lovers eyes for cruelty and instead finding only a rare show of warmth. 

"Yes, kitten, you." he assured squeezing him even tighter.

"I am a man," the boy said shaking his head in confusion but holding on to the others arm as if he were drowning." we are both men, it is not possible! I ask you again who is their mother? is it this Eri woman? Is she their mother?"

"Eri?" Asami looked genuinely confused turning to look at Dr Saki." Saki Eri, I think you would have noticed birthing this pair would you not?"

"You are Eri?" Aki was feeling ill now, his head beginning to spin with the emotional overload." Are you going to marry Asami?"

"Not if he was the last man in Tokyo," the Doctor was smiling down benignly at the blond boy." that is your job, sweet heart." 

AKi rested his head back against the yakuza staring at each one of the now smiling faces around him until they came back to the two peacefully sleeping mites.

"If they ARE yours, Asami," Aki began again carefully picking his words." who gave birth to them."

"A very comfortably settled woman," Asami explained kissing the boy tenderly on his hair." on mainland China that need not worry about money for she or her own five children again."

"A child needs a mother." he said firmly, glancing across at his own who was still besotted by the babes.

"And I assure you that is you, Akihito," Asami said kissing him again." Saki sensei will give you more details if you wish but they basically mix your DNA with mine and a surrogate only provides the resulting egg a womb to grow in."

"Only you and Asami are these children's parents," the good Doctor confirmed with a nod." the surrogate is no relation to them at all."

Akihito's face was pulled into a deep frown of concentration as he listened.

"So this is what you were doing on all those visits and secret phone calls and meetings?" he eventually whispered softly." You were not having an affair or leaving me for a woman who could give you heirs?"

"Woman? Affairs? Are you joking with me?" Asami said with disbelief." And believe me, you could not afford to give me these children, this kind of thing is expensive even by my standards!"

"But why didn't you tell me?" Aki said warmth beginning to flow back into his soul as he began to allow himself to believe in his love again and he began to crawl the last few feet towards the little sleepers." I could have helped."

"These things can go wrong so easily, Aki kun," explained Dr Saki as she watched the boy put out a tentative finger tip to touch a velvety cheek." that I advised getting your hopes up too early."

"Thank you," Aki whispered as he looked at them all, all their friends and gave a rather wobbly smile before putting a gentle hand on each of the babies round tummies." Thank you all." 

"Everybody out," Asami instructed." come back in an hour! We want to have some family time."

"Please," corrected Aki with a little more vigour than he had had shortly before." Please can we have a little family time alone and then Please come back and meet the.... our children properly in an hour or so, thank you."

With many a soft congratulation the small crowd repaired to Kirishima's apartment for a well earned cup of tea, leaving the new little family alone for the first time. Asami closed the door firmly behind them and returned to his beautiful soul mates side where he sat and had not stopped giving the two mites feather light touches and pats. The bigger man came up behind him spooning against the slight body with his own broad one and thinking that the joy on his beloved's face at this moment was worth all the planning and hard work that had led up to it.

"You like them then?" he breathed into the pale ear.

"Love them," the boy whispered back hugging the big arm that had slipped around him tightly." I truly love them. Are they really ours Asami? Too keep for ever and ever?"

"At that price," he smirked," they had better be! Ow!"

"I hope that hurt!" the boy said rubbing his elbow with which he had jabbed his lovers muscly ribs with." Children are priceless!"

"These ones certainly weren't...!" he teased and deflected the pokey elbow this time before it could strike again." The are ugly too!"

"With you as a father, you oaf, they had no chance!" the younger man knew he was kidding because his babies were easily the most beautiful that he had ever seen.

Perfect even.

"Which one is Tatsuya?" Asami asked after staring at the pair for a minute.

"Tatsuya?"

"Yes, Dragon wise, Tatsuya, after my uncle and I." the man said prodding one of the chairs with a broad finger to watch it rock.

"Did you name them both without me," Aki said peeved." you greedy man?"

"Oh no, you can name the other," he said prodding the other cradle too to make things fair.

"Chinatsu." Aki said firmly." I always wanted to have a daughter called a thousand summers, Chinatsu. They are both good names."

"I agree." Asami nodded rocking both little chairs with one hand now.

Aki watched him, beguiled by the love already showing in his beloved's golden eyes as he looked at their children.

"Thank you, Ryuchi," the smaller man said leaning in and kissing his lover full on the lips." for my gift beyond measure. I love you"

Asami returned the kiss with gentle but unmistakable passion looking deeply into the content blue eyes of the only person that he had ever truly loved.

"Happy Christmas, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Written at a gallop when or because it was more fun to write something than to do all the many, many other things I should have been doing instead!!! 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.x


End file.
